Game Update 79
February 5th, 2018 Love Conquers All Love Conquers All for 2018 with new Base Items, Feats and Styles! The Star Sapphires are again making an effort to rekindle the love lost in Gotham City. Mister Freeze knows what the Zamaron crystals are capable of and has hatched a plan to bring his wife Nora back by integrating their crystals into his cryogenic technology. This misuse of the crystals is extremely dangerous and could cause an exothermic reaction that would destroy the entire city! Check the Events tab in the On Duty menu for Love's Battlefield to aid the Star Sapphires (Heroes) or Mister Freeze (Villains). And be on the lookout for lovely new feats! New Feats *Date Flicks And Chill *Glowing With Love *Love Concessions Open your Mission Journal and track A Glowing Love (Heroes) or Cold Cold Heart (Villains). Speak to Hal Jordan in the Gotham East End Police Station Safehouse (Heroes) or Mister Freeze in the Gotham North Burnley Nightclub Safehouse (Villains). While in the Safehouse, visit the terminal next to Hal Jordan or Mister Freeze to pick up a Daily Valentine's Race mission Get Your Heart Racing. This mission can also be picked up at a terminal in Northeast Metropolis near Union Station. The seasonal missions can be completed daily during the event and reset with replay badges. Also make sure to speak with Mera, who is spending Valentine's Day on dryland apart from her dearest love. Open your Mission Journal and track Sea of Love to find her! And don't forget to visit the Valentine's Vendor to get seasonal clothing, candies, and base items! A Valentine's Vendor is located in the East End Safehouse (Heroes)/North Burnley Nightclub (Villains) and inside Mister Freeze's Laboratory. Updated Scorecard We've done some dramatic improvements to the Scorecard UI used throughout the game. This new and improved version of our scorecard features the following: *New Summary Tab *Improved Leaderboard Tab *Improved Info Tab *Two new tracked stats (Boss Damage Done & Teammates Rallied) Auto-Sort Feature For Inventory We've added a new Auto-Sort button to the Inventory menu, which when selected will re-organize all your Inventory items by Item Type! Elite Progress Points *Removed the progress point requirements for all elite content. Vendor Gear *Significantly reduced the costs for vendor gear items from all content up to and including Age of Justice. *This change is related to our medium-term plans outlined here. Powers Iconic Abilities *Mesmerizing Lasso : Fixed an issue where Mesmerizing Lasso would taunt multiple enemies in Tank Role. Legends *Significantly increased base Precision and Weapon DPS for all Legends characters to compensate for missing weapon buffs. Loot *The Artifacts intro mission loot rewards and Catalyst drops should now immediately display the loot reward summary window when earned. Styles *The Butterfly Wings back style appears properly with Cosmic and Void materials. Loadouts *Modified loadouts will now save when switching to a different PDA screen and then back to the Loadouts UI. Items *Resolved an issue where the Starro 2017 OP items were scaling to the minimum item level when equipped. These will now be set to the original max item level. **Starro's Loop of Omnipotence scales to max item level 170 **Starro's Clasp of Omnipotence scales to max item level 172 **Starro's Mask of Omnipotence scales to max item level 174 Category:Game Update